A Chatroom with a side of Civilians
by annabeth 2000
Summary: When Liz and Jonas make a chatroom for Gallagher will Cammie's Civilian friends find out what really goes on in Gallagher Academey? Please review! ADOPTED FROM BROOKEGOODE
1. Chapter 1

Trailer

Liz's Pov…

As I was walking out of Dr. Fibbs lab I was shocked to hear my crush 'Jonas' hollering my name as he ran down the hall of history with a slight crazed look in his astonishing blue eyes. As Jonas approached me, he was panting like no tomorrow; either he finally figured out that I hacked his invincible and non-hackable laptop . . . or he has something huge to tell me!

Finally, after 1 minute and 27 seconds of Jonas continually panting his ass off he took a big breathe and said, "Elizabeth Sutton, I have a great idea and I wanted to share it with you, since you're the smartest and prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Ok here is one thing I hate about Jonas, even though I tell him to call me Liz he just ignores me and calls me by my full name . . . anyways back to listening to Jonas.

I started to blush,"Um thanks Jonas that's very sweet of you," I thanked him as I blushed harder.

"You're welcome Elizabeth." He said with a smirk

"Ok back to business." He stated

This got my attention when he said "Business".

"I was wondering if you would like to help me make a chat room system for our school."He said shyly.

Another thing is that Gallagher and Blackthorne merged together, just last year, the reason why was that Blackthorne Institute for Boys got burned down, because of a small explosion in there labs causing the whole school to end up deadly flames so there whole school was evacuated and there trustee's called Gallagher's and they told them about what happened and now Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women is now Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and Men.

I stood there frozen. .GOSH! Jonas just asked me to help him make a chat room system for our school! Oh I wish I had Macey by my side to tell me yes or no, or my Boy-To-English-Translator.

"Um it's ok Elizabeth if you don't want to do it. . . I-I can ask someone else." He stammered. His face fell. His blue eyes darted across the room until they settled at my feet.

"I just don't know Jonas," I replied as I shifted my weight.

"It's just, risky. Security is higher than ever." He nodded.

"I understand. Okay, maybe I just wanted an excuse to hang out with you." His mouth then formed into the biggest, cheesiest grin I have ever seen.

I could feel the butterflies escaping from my chest. How could I say no to that?

"YES!" I shouted, he turned around with a huge grin on his face.

"I mean, I would love to work on a chat room system for the school, with you, Jonas." I said in a mannerly tone. Madame Dabney would have been so proud.

"That's fantastic!"His smile got bigger, "Well let's get to work and we can tell the others about the chat room later." He said as he started to walk toward me.

I blushed and nodded at me, "Good idea, Jonas."

Then we walked back into Dr. Fibbs lab and started to work on the chat itself.

. . .

After the hard work of hours of designing the chat and testing it multiple times it was officially ready for people to start using it!

THUS THE CHATROOM WAS BORN!

**For the first 9 chapters the orignal author will have wrote them because i have just adopted this story and i dont own Gallagher Girls series ally carter does**


	2. Chapter 2

Key:

Chameleon is Cammie

Duchess is Bex

Bookworm is Liz

Peacock is Macey

BlackthorneBoy is Zach

GreekGod is Grant

Hacker is Jonas

Anonymous is Nick

Chapter 1 introducing the Chatroom

_**Bookworm and Hacker have logged on**_

**Bookworm:** Awesome! The chat is working perfectly!

**Hacker:** Yeah, oh by the way you did put fire walls on the chat right?

**Bookworm:** Jonas, for a smart computer genius that was a pretty dumb question to ask if I put the firewalls up…

**Hacker:** Sorry… just wanted to make sure because we don't want the COC to be hacking us and our conversations!

**Bookworm:** Yeah

**Hacker:** I think we forgot a couple things though

**Bookworm: **WHAT! What things did we forget?

**Hacker:** Whoa Elizabeth, calm down no need to freak out on me

**Bookworm:** Sorry Jonas, I just really want to make this chat as perfect as it can be and WHAT ARE THE THINGS WE'RE MISSING!

**Hacker:** Once again Elizabeth… calm down, and the couple of things we forgot to do was 1.) TELL OUR FRIENDS ABOUT OUR CHAT! 2.) Set up a Status thing and 3.) Set up the webcam option

**Bookworm:** OH MY GOSH! BRB LET ME TELL THE GIRLS

**Hacker:** While you do that I'll tell the guys.

_**Bookworm and Hacker have signed off**_

Liz Pov:

I grabbed my laptop and ran quickly out of Dr. Fibbs lab leaving Jonas all alone and staring weirdly at his computer and started down the hall of history.

Swarms and Swarms of girls were rushing past me trying to get to their friends rooms or the library.

Finally I reached my room and bursted open the door and shouted "GUYS JONAS AND I MADE A CHATROOM FOR GALLAGHER, SO GET YOUR LAZY BUTT'S ONTO YOUR COMPUTERS AND CHECK IT OUT!"

"Whoa Liz, never thought you would have it in you to just burst open the door and start screaming at us." Cammie said

"Just please check it out!" I said exasperated as I opened up my laptop and signed onto the Chatroom.

_**Bookworm has signed on**_

**Hacker:** Hi Elizabeth, did you tell your roommates about our chat?

**Bookworm:** Yeah I got told them and any minute now they're going to be online and talking.

**Hacker:** That's fantastic Elizabeth; my boys will be online in 2 minutes

**Bookworm:** Wow you ran too your room that fast?

**Hacker:** Yeah I left right after you left me there alone

**Bookworm:** Sorry about leaving you there all alone Jonas

_**Chameleon, Peacock, Duchess, BlackthorneBoy, GreekGod, and Anonymous have signed on**_

**Chameleon:** Awesome job with the chat guys

**Bookworm and Hacker:** Thank you

**Peacock:** Hi Jonas, Goode, Grant, and Nick

**BlackthorneBoy:** Hello McHenry

**Hacker:** Hi

**GreekGod:** Sup

**Anonymous:** Hey Babe

**Peacock:** Nick, I'm not your girlfriend, so don't call me babe or I will personally go over to your room and kill you!

**Anonymous:** Well I like to be living so I won't call you babe

**Duchess:** Hey Grant

**GreekGod:** Hello my BritishBombshell

**Chameleon:** Zach…

**BlackthorneBoy:** Hey Gallagher Girl

**Hacker:** Hey um Elizabeth

**Bookworm:** Yes… Jonas?

**Hacker:** When will we get that status thing up?

**Peacock, Chameleon, and Duchess:** Status thing?

**Bookworm:** I'll have it up tomorrow

**GreekGod:** BritishBombshell

**Hacker:** Ok Elizabeth, oh and ill do the webcam option

**Duchess:** Yes Grant?

**GreekGod:** I'm hungry can you make me a sandwich?

**Duchess:** YOU DID NOT JUST ASK ME THAT!

**Chameleon:** OH GOD he's in for it now

**Anonymous:** What do you mean Cammie?

**BlackthorneBoy:** She means Grant is going to get his ass kicked by Baxter here

**Peacock:** Grant you better run and hide because you're in deep shit now

**Bookworm:** Wait! He asked her to him a sandwich?

**Hacker:** Yep

**Bookworm, Peacock, and Chameleon:** HE'S GOING TO BE DEAD

_**Duchess has signed off**_

**BlackthorneBoy:** GRANT YOU BETTER HIDE

**GreekGod:** Like I'm scared off some girl

**Chameleon:** I'll make sure to tell Bex that

_**GreekGod has been disconnected**_

**Anonymous:** Well looks like I'll be at his funeral

**Peacock:** haha! And Bex will be the one dancing on his grave shouting THAT'S WHAT YOU BLOODY GET FOR TELLING ME TO MAKE YOU A BLOODY SANDWHICH! DICK!

**Chameleon:** Oh and Nick not to be rude or anything but what's up with your username?

**Anonymous:** About time someone asked me that question, and I couldn't come up with any good usernames so I decided to be the mysterious one for a change and use the username Anonymous.

**BlackthorneBoy:** I thought we already declared that I was the mysterious one out of the 4 of us!

**Chameleon:** Zach you're really complaining about not being the mysterious one? That's just sad Zach very sad!

**BlackthorneBoy:** *smirks*

**Bookworm:** oh great, he brought his smirk with him when he came on here…

**Hacker:** It was bad enough that we had to deal with him using it when we aren't talking online!

**Peacock:** Aw Nerd Love 3

**BlackthorneBoy:** Wow Jonas! Don't go hating on my smirk

**Chameleon:** Well Zach your smirk can be really annoying at times

**Blackthorne Boy:** Gallagher Girl you too? That just put a downer on my whole day thanks a lot guys

**Chameleon, Hacker, and Bookworm:** Welcome: D

**Anonymous:** Hey um Macey I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?

**Peacock:** YES!

**Anonymous:** Really?

**Peacock:** Fuck yeah it's about time you asked me I've been waiting for like FOREVER!

**Chameleon and Bookworm:** Nick, it's totally true. She wouldn't stop complaining about you not asking her out.

**Anonymous:** Wow! Hey Macey, do you want to go to the library and hang out by the fire?

**Peacock:** Sure :D

**Anonymous:** Cool well cya later guys

**Peacock:** Bye Nick ill cya soon

_**Anonymous has signed off**_

**Chameleon**: Wow sign off right before we were about to say goodbye, oh well I guess

**Peacock:** That's too damn bad

**BlackthorneBoy:** Yeah thanks McHenry

**Peacock:** Anytime Goode

**Hacker:** Hey um Elizabeth I was wondering if you…

**Bookworm:** OMG YES!

**Peacock:** Um no offense to you Jonas but I don't think Liz likes it when you call her Elizabeth, so how about you start calling Liz and if you call her Elizabeth one more time I will personally come in your room and smash your laptop with a hammer!

**Hacker:** O.o NO! NOT MY LAPTOP ANYTHING BUT MY LAPTOP!

**Bookworm:** Thanks Macey, now Jonas is probably scared for his life and his laptop now

**Peacock:** HAHA Ik I'm just that evil

**Chameleon:** Oh btw Macey shouldn't you be on your way to your little date with Nick?

**Peacock:** oh shit I forgot I was got up in the moment of scaring Jonas, well gtg bye guys

**BlackthorneBoy, Chameleon, Bookworm, and Hacker:** Bye

_**Peacock signed off**_

**Hacker:** Hey Liz do you want to have a study date?

**Bookworm:** :D I would love to Jonas, I'll make sure to bring my colorful note cards so we can study for our R&D Test

**Hacker:** Ok cool, well ill go get my notes ready

**Bookworm:** Ok Jonas, bye

_**Hacker has signed off**_

**Chameleon:** OMG LIZ IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!

**Bookworm:** Thanks Cam

**Chameleon:** Good thing Macey had to go on her mini date with Nick or she would of attacked you and started making you look like a doll

**Bookworm:** Yeah you're right

**Chameleon:** Oh before you go Liz

**Bookworm:** Yeah Cam?

**Chameleon:** Make sure at the end of your little study date you tell Jonas how you feel about him!

**BlackthorneBoy:** Well that's going to be quite something

**Bookworm:** You sure Cam?

**Chameleon:** Positive Lizzie

**Bookworm:** Well ok! I'm going to head to the library now have a fun time with Mr. Goode here

**BlackthorneBoy:** It's always fun to be around a Goode

**Chameleon:** Yeah, what ever you say Zachary

**Bookworm:** *chuckles* Bye guys wish me luck

**Chameleon:** Luck!

**BlackthorneBoy:** Yeah whatever….

**Chameleon:** Bye Lizzie!

_**Bookworm has signed off**_

**BlackthorneBoy:** Well looks like it's just you and me now *smirks*

**Chameleon:** *rolls eyes* well your about to be all alone

**BlackthorneBoy:** WAIT WHAT!

**Chameleon:** Jk :P I just wanted to see your reaction

**BlackthorneBoy:** Not funny Gallagher Girl

**Chameleon:** whatever bye

_**Chameleon signed off**_

**BlackthorneBoy:** Wow really Gallagher Girl! Never go to say what I wanted to say to you! That's just great!

_**BlackthorneBoy signs off**_

_**Chameleon signs on**_

**Chameleon:** Wait! He wanted to tell me something, well I guess ill figure out what he wants to tell me tomorrow *shrugs*

_**GreekGod has signed on**_

**GreekGod:** CAMMIE! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!

**Chameleon:** Um ok Grant what do you need help with? Because if its homework go ask Jonas or Liz

**GreekGod:** NO IT'S NOT HOMEWORK! BEX IS TRYING TO KILL ME!

**Chameleon:** Yeah I can't help you with that one Grant *disappears*

**GreekGod:** CAMMIE! WHERE DID YOU GO? DFSFSFS

_**GreekGod has been disconnected **_

**Chameleon:** Oh well he's screwed

a/n-i dont own gallegher girls series ally carter does


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Rejection and drama

Key:

Chameleon is Cammie

Duchess is Bex

Bookworm is Liz

Peacock is Macey

BlackthorneBoy is Zach

GreekGod is Grant

Hacker is Jonas

Anonymous is Nick

Status:

Chameleon: Whoa Liz finally got the status thing to work :D awesome job Lizzie!

Duchess: Had a fun time beating up Grant! AND GRANT IF YOU'RE READING THIS YOU BETTER NOT ASK ME TO MAKE YOU A BLOODY SANDWHICH EVER AGAIN OR ILL KICK YOUR ASS EVEN HARDER!

Bookworm: Even though if your status is meant for Grant Bex, it kind of scares me!

Peacock: Reading Teen Vogue

BlackthorneBoy: Classified

GreekGod: Just got out of the infirmary because a certain BritishBombshell put in there and yes Bex I have learned my lesson… never ask Bex to make you a sandwich….

Hacker: You did an amazing job on the Status thing Liz

Anonymous: Had an awesome date with Macey, and Mace if you're reading this I hope we can go on another one real soon!

_**Duchess and Chameleon have signed on**_

**Duchess:** Hey Cam

**Chameleon:** Hi Bex, how was beating up Grant?

**Duchess:** .GOSH IT WAS SO MUCH FUN!

**Chameleon: **I heard you put him in the infirmary

**Duchess:** Yep *pops the p* no one can take down Rebecca Baxter!

**Chameleon:** very true not even your crush Grantary

**Duchess:** *laughs* Grant? My crush? Funny Cam real funny

**Chameleon:** LIER!

**Duchess:** *rolls eyes* speaking of crushes

_**BlackthorneBoy has signed on**_

**Chameleon:** FOR THE LAST TIME BEX I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON ZACH!

**BlackthorneBoy:** Hey Gallagher Girl *smirks*

**Duchess:** lol awesome timing Zach

**Chameleon:** *sighs* Hey Blackthorne Boy

**BlackthorneBoy:** Hello Baxter

**Duchess:** Zachary

**Chameleon:** oh by the way Bex while you were beating up Grant, Jonas asked Liz to go on "Study Date" with him

**Duchess:** OMG REALLY?

**Chameleon:** Yeah, you were too busy beating up Grant and Macey was on a small date with Nick so I was the only one Liz had to cheer with

**BlackthorneBoy:** Hey I was there too Gallagher Girl

**Chameleon:** Yeah but Zach you don't count

**Duchess:** bahaha

**BlackthorneBoy:** Damn Gallagher Girl that really hurt right here *points to heart*

**Chameleon:** *rolls eyes* anyways… what was it that you wanted to ask me last night, Zach?

**Duchess:** O.o he wanted to ask you something *eats popcorn*

**Chameleon:** um ok Bex that's kind of weird

**BlackthorneBoy:** Oh yeah about that Gallagher Girl

_**BlackthorneBoy has signed off**_

**Chameleon:** O: RUDE!

**Duchess:** Do you want me to kick his ass like I did with Grantary?

**Chameleon:** haha sadly no I think I can take care of Zach on my own

_**Macey and Hacker have signed on**_

**Peacock:** Hey Cam, Bexy, and Jonas

**Duchess:** Hey Mace

**Chameleon:** Hola Macey Como estas? **(A/N: Como estas means how are you in Spanish)**

**Hacker**: Hello Macey, have you seen Liz by any chance I've been looking for her

**Peacock:** Muy Bien Cammie, and Jonas, have you checked Dr. Fibbs labs yet? She might be in there doing some extra credit.

**Hacker:** Ok thank you Macey ill check the labs

**Duchess:** Oh and Macey call me 'Bexy' one more time and I will make sure you never see any of your make up or clothing ever again!

**Peacock:** NO! NOT MY MAKE UP I NEED TO LOOK GOOD FOR NICK!

**Chameleon:** Oh Macey and your make up these days

**Duchess:** Lol

**Hacker:** I'm going to go find Liz, talk to you later guys

**Chameleon, Peacock, and Duchess:** Cya Jonas

_**Hacker has signed off**_

**Peacock:** So Cammie how's Zach?

**Chameleon:** ugh guys why can't you people just drop the idea of Zach and I being together! It's not going to happen! Because you know why? I don't think he likes me anymore!

**Peacock:** Cam, Cam, Zach likes you! We both know I'm right because he gives you a cute nickname, protects you, and is always kissing you on the cheek!

**Duchess:** Cam what Macey is saying is true, plus she is the boy expert so whatever Macey says something about boys she is always right so don't doubt her awesome boy expertise!

**Chameleon:** Well, I guess Macey is right but I just want Zach to admit his feelings for me and then I'll believe you but for right now I'm kind of in the middle of yes or no!

**Peacock:** FINE WE'LL GET YOU PROOF THAT ZACH REALLY LIKES YOU!

_**GreekGod has signed on**_

**GreekGod:** Hello Ladies *looks at Bex* BritishBombshell

**Chameleon and Peacock:** Hey Grantary

**Duchess:** Grant… I see your status good thing you learned your lesson

**GreekGod:** Yeah

**Peacock:** Hey Grant we got a question for you

**GreekGod:** Is it about our Cove Ops Final because I have no idea

**Peacock:** No not that

**Duchess:** We were wondering if Zach ever talks about Cammie.

_**BlackthorneBoy had signed on**_

**GreekGod:** *laughs* Zach is always talking about Cammie, Day and Night! He even moans her name in his sleep, and complains about her no liking him! So yeah does that answer your question BritishBombshell?

**Chameleon:** He dreams about . . . me?

**GreekGod:** Yeah, like all the time. Sometimes his dreams are rated R!

**Chameleon:** O.O

**BlackthorneBoy:** GRANT IM GOING TO KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!

**Duchess:** *laughs*

**Peacock:** Think that answers' Cammie's question too

**Chameleon:** No shit Sherlock

**GreekGod:** OH SHIT! IT WAS WORSE WHEN BEX BEAT ME UP YESTERDAY NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ZACH!

**Duchess:** Well that just sucks for you Grant

**Peacock:** That's too damn Bad Grant: P

**Chameleon:** Um macey what's up with you saying THAT'S TOO DAMN BAD?

**Peacock:** I don't really know Cams; it's just fun to say I guess

**BlackthorneBoy:** Grant you better have a good hiding spot because I'm coming after you!

_**BlackthorneBoy has signed off**_

**Duchess:** Well Good Luck Grant

**GreekGod:** Why does everyone have to beat up me? *pouts*

**Peacock:** Pussy

_**GreekGod has been disconnected**_

**Chameleon:** Well that was very interesting moment…

**Peacock:** Yep *pops the P*

_**Anonymous has signed on**_

**Chameleon, duchess, and Peacock:** Hey Nick

**Anonymous:** Hey Mace I had a fun time on our little date last night

**Peacock:** Same here, oh and I read your status. Are you free Friday?

**Chameleon:** Aren't we going into town on Friday?

**Peacock:** No Shit Sherlock **(A/N: I LOVE SAYING NO SHIT SHERLOCK!)**

**Duchess:** Oh Cam what are we going to do with you….

**Anonymous:** Yeah I'm free on Friday; do you want to catch a movie or something?

**Peacock:** Sure, I would love to Nick

**Duchess:** Oh I gtg guys have to help Grantary go back to the infirmary

**Peacock:** Good Luck with Grant Bex

**Chameleon:** Bye Bex

**Duchess:** Thanks Mace

**Anonymous:** Cya Bex

_**Duchess has signed off**_

**Anonymous:** So what did Grant do this time?

**Peacock:** Exposed Zach's secrets to Cammie

**Anonymous:** Oh did he tell her about his stuffed bunny Mr. Floppy Ears?

**Chameleon:** WHOA WAIT? Did you just say Zach has a stuffed bunny named Mr. Floppy Ears? LOL

**Peacock:** LOL WHAT KIND OF NAME IS MR. FLOPPY EARS? Who knew Zachary Goode had a sensitive side, Cammie looks like you have blackmail on Zach now

**Anonymous:** Oh shit! Don't tell Zach I just told you that! I actually want to make it to my date on Friday

**Chameleon:** Ok

**Duchess:** Yeah whatever Nick ill keep Goode's little secret

**Anonymous:** Thanks guys

_**Bookworm has signed on**_

**Bookworm:** Hey guys have you seen Jonas?

**Chameleon:** Yeah, he said he was looking for you so we told him to try Dr, Fibbs labs

**Bookworm:** But I'm not in there, Cam

**Peacock:** Oh hey Lizzie

**Bookworm:** Hey Macey

**Chameleon:** Then where are you Liz?

**Anonymous:** Hello Liz, great job on the status thing

**Bookworm:** Thanks Nick, I was working all night on it!

**Duchess:** Well you did a very good job on it Lizzie

**Bookworm:** Thanks and if you guys see Jonas again can you please tell him I'm at the Library

**Chameleon:** Will do Liz

**Bookworm:** Thanks Cammie, but I really have to get going I have to finish my extra credit project for Dr. Fibbs

**Chameleon, Peacock, Anonymous:** Bye Liz

_**Bookworm has signed off**_

**Anonymous:** Sooo…

**Peacock:** Think you could tell us the 'stuff 'Zach says about Cammie?

**Chameleon:** Oh lordy

**Anonymous:** Depends on which 'stuff' Grant hasn't already told you guys yet

**Chameleon:** Well Grant told us about him having dreams about me, that he talks about me, and well that's it.

**Peacock:** Oh and you forgot to add in that Zach complains that you don't like him!

_**BlackthorneBoy has signed on**_

**Chameleon:** See that's just the thing I DON'T THINK HE UNDERSTANDS THAT I DO LIKE HIM!

**BlackthorneBoy:** Oh I just got on at the right time, Nick , man thanks for telling me I have to get my ass on here quick *smirks at Gallagher Girl*

**Chameleon:** NICK IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Peacock:** Want my help too Cammie?

**Chameleon:** Nah I'm good(e) haha I can take Nick

**BlackthorneBoy:** Well this is going to get Goode

**Anonymous:** Like you could beat me up Cameron

**Chameleon:** I wouldn't be saying that if I were you Nick

**Anonymous:** Why is that Cameron?

**Peacock:** OMG NICK YOU'RE AN IDOIT HER PARENTS ARE LIKE THE TOP SPIES AND HER AUNT IS A CIA LEGACY

**BlackthorneBoy:** Whipped

**Anonymous:** Oh shit talking Mushrooms

_**Anonymous has signed off (REASON: Trying to run away from Cammie before she kills me)**_

**Chameleon:** haha

**Peacock**: Well I'm just going to leave you too "Love Birds" alone so you can sort things out so yeah BYE!

**Chameleon:** NO MACEY WAIT!

_**Peacock has signed off (Reason: Suckers!)**_

**BlackthorneBoy:** Well this is going to be Goode Gallagher Girl *Smirks*

**Chameleon:** *rolls eyes* Anyways I really want to know what you wanted to ask me yesterday… so start spilling Zachary

**BlackthorneBoy:** Oh right, Cameron Ann Morgan . . . will you be my girlfriend?

**Chameleon:** *mouth drops open*

**Chameleon:** Meh no thanks

**BlackthorneBoy:** YES! WAIT NO?1

**Chameleon:** Ask me again when you can tell me how you actually feel about me.

**BlackthorneBoy:** But I don't know how to Gallagher Girl

**Chameleon:** Well that sucks for you

_**Chameleon has signed off**_

_**Peacock has signed on**_

**Peacock:** Goode what happened?

**BlackthorneBoy:** I just got rejected. . .

**Peacock:** . . . *laughs* REJECTED!

**BlackthorneBoy:** This is not funny Mchenry I love her!

**Peacock:** *stops laughing* did you just say you love her?

**BlackthorneBoy:** Oh shit

**Peacock:** Wow, never knew Zachary Goode could actually love someone

**BlackthorneBoy**: Neither did Mchenry, but I need your help with something

**Peacock**: Ugh what do you want now Goode?

**BlackthorneBoy:** I kind of need some help expressing my feelings for Cammie

**Peacock:** *laughs* THAT IS SO PATHLETIC

**BlackthorneBoy:** …

**Peacock:** Sorry Zach but I'm not helping you with that one!

**BlackthorneBoy:** Please?

**Peacock:** Nope, I'm going to go Cya at dinner bye

_**Peacock has signed off**_

**BlackthorneBoy:** Well this sucks ass!

_**BlackthorneBoy has signed off (REASON: I need to learn how to express my feelings for Gallagher Girl!**_

a/n-i dont own gallagher girl series


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Learning and ending up in the infirmary

Key:

Chameleon is Cammie

Duchess is Bex

Bookworm is Liz

Peacock is Macey

BlackthorneBoy is Zach

GreekGod is Grant

Hacker is Jonas

Anonymous is Nick

Mrs. Morgan is

Status:

Chameleon: Still waiting for Zach to express his feelings for me…

Duchess: MUST SUCK TO BE REJECTED ZACH!HAHAHA

Bookworm: Working on a private messaging option for the chat

Peacock: Reading Seventeen

BlackthorneBoy: Trying to learn how to express your feelings… so far it's not going so well

GreekGod: Just got out of the infirmary AGAIN! THANKS A LOT ZACH!

Hacker: Helping Liz with the private messaging option

: Helping Joe

_**Duchess and BlackthorneBoy has signed on**_

**Duchess:** Zachary

**BlackthorneBoy:** Rebecca

**Duchess:** So how does it feel to be rejected? Does it suck?

**BlackthorneBoy:** Yeah, and his is the first time I've ever asked a girl out and got rejected.

**Duchess:** How many fucking girlfriends have you ever had?

**BlackthorneBoy:** *mumbles* 0

**Duchess:** AHAHAHAHAAHA

**BlackthorneBoy:** I know, I know laugh away

**Duchess:** No wonder why you suck at venting your feelings

**BlackthorneBoy:** No shit Sherlock

**Duchess:** Well, do you know everyone you want to say to her?

**BlackthorneBoy:** Yes, ever since last year when I met her

**Duchess:** Wow. You loved her for a long time

**BlackthorneBoy:** Yeah

**Duchess:** Well maybe you just need to…

_**Duchess; has been disconnected**_

**BlackthorneBoy:** the fuck?

_**has signed on**_

**: **Good evening Zachary

**BlackthorneBoy:** Good evening to you to Mrs. Morgan\

**:** I've heard a rumor going around the school that you and my daughter are dating is that true; Zachary?

**BlackthorneBoy:** No

**:** Oh ok well I must be going now I just wanted to see is the rumor was true.

**BlackthorneBoy:** Mrs. Morgan, wait!

**:** Yes Zachary?

**BlackthorneBoy:** I did ask Cammie out though, but she rejected me

**:** Why? She always is talking about you.

**BlackthorneBoy:** She said for me to learn how to express my feelings for her

**:** You don't know how to do that?

**BlackthorneBoy:** Yes ma'am

**:** *laughs* Zachary, dear, it's very easy if you just try.

**BlackthorneBoy:** I have tried, and I even tried on my roommates (which they are scared now), and I always mess up what I'm going to say.

**:** Hmm, how about you tell me what you want to say and ill help you put your words into sentences.

**BlackthorneBoy:** Really? You would help me express my feelings for Cammie?

**:** Well I do want to see if you will treat her right if you ask her again you expressing your feelings.

**BlackthorneBoy:** Ok sounds good I guess

**:** Now, come on Zachary let's see what you want to say. Or better yet pretend I'm Cameron.

**BlackthorneBoy:** Um ok well uhh...

**:** Get on with it Zachary!

**BlackthorneBoy:** Ok, ok

**:** *sighs* this is going to be a long day

**BlackthorneBoy:** Ok, well err. Hey Cammie can I talk to you for a second?

**:** Sure Zach

**BlackthorneBoy:** Well you know how you told me to express my feelings for you?

**:** Yeah.

**BlackthorneBoy:** Well I think I learned! *smirks*

**:** Ok then, let's hear it Zach *grins*

**BlackthorneBoy:** Cammie I have loved you ever since last year when I first met you on that mission to that mall/Museum, and when I heard we were going to Gallagher my heart skipped a beat, because I knew I would be seeing you, and now since Gallagher and Blackthorne have merged together I couldn't stop talking about you. How your smile brightens everyone's day or how your beautiful dirty blonde hair blows as you walk in the whispering wind or how you run when we are doing co ops excessive. I love you Cameron Ann Morgan always have always will, will you be my girlfriend?

**BlackthorneBoy: **how did that sound?

: Maybe you don't need help expressing your feelings Zachary

**BlackthorneBoy:** Are you sure? Because I have a feeling I need to fix something or perfect it

**:** Zachary, as long as you say that to Cammie I think she will say yes.

**BlackthorneBoy:** Thank You Mrs. Morgan

**:** Your Welcome Zachary, oh and Zachary

**BlackthorneBoy:** Yes ma'am?

**:** Good luck, now I must be going now it's almost dinner time.

**BlackthorneBoy:** Ok Bye

**:** Goodbye

_**has signed off**_

_**Duchess has been reconnected**_

**Duchess:** What the hell happened? Zach what did you do?

**BlackthorneBoy:** I just expressed my feelings for Cammie to her mom

**Duchess: uhh**

**BlackthorneBoy:** I need to find Cammie! Where is she?

_**Duchess:**_ She's in our room doing her homework

**BlackthorneBoy:** Well I'm coming over

**Duchess:** Zach let her finish her homework! She doesn't need some hormonal teenage boy to interupt when she's doing homework

**BlackthorneBoy:** Fine

_**Anonymous and Peacock have signed on**_

**Anonymous:** Hey Macey, Bex, and Zach

**Peacock:** Hi Nick

**BlackthorneBoy:** Nick, man,

**Anonymous:** What?

**BlackthorneBoy:** I know how I'm going to express my feelings for Gallagher Girl

**Anonymous:** Wow that was quick.

**Peacock:** It's about time Zach

**Duchess:** Mrs. Morgan was helping him

**Anonymous:** That explains it.

**BlackthorneBoy:** Well not really she said I didn't need help because of what I was going to say to Cammie was perfect.

**Peacock:** Did you just call Cam, Cammie?

**BlackthorneBoy: **Um Yeah

**Peacock:** Wow that's a first you usually call her Gallagher Girl

**BlackthorneBoy:** I know McHenry

**Duchess:** Anyways. How about Zach tells us what he's going to say to her

**Peacock:** Yeah

**Anonymous:** I'm just here to talk to Macey

**BlackthorneBoy:** Well ok.

**BlackthorneBoy:** This is what I'm going to say… Cammie I have loved you ever since last year when I first met you on that mission to that mall/Museum, and when I heard we were going to Gallagher my heart skipped a beat, because I knew I would be seeing you, and now since Gallagher and Blackthorne have merged together I couldn't stop talking about you. How your smile brightens everyone's day or how your beautiful dirty blonde hair blows as you walk in the whispering wind or how you run when we are doing co ops excessive. I love you Cameron Ann Morgan I always have and I always will.

Will you be my girlfriend?

**Duchess and Peacock:** AWWWWWW

**Anonymous**: Wow who knew you had it in your Zach

**BlackthorneBoy:** *smirks*

**Anonymous, Peacock, and Duchess:** You just killed the mood

**Peacock: **So when are you going to tell her?

**BlackthorneBoy: **Tonight after Dinner

**Duchess:** Thought you were going to tell her after she was done with her homework

**BlackthorneBoy:** Well, I changed my mind. I just want to do it after dinner so she can think because if she's doing homework right now it's going to be hard for her to think when I express my feelings too her.

**Peacock:** Wow never knew Goode had a smart side too

**BlackthorneBoy:** Thanks Mchenry

**Duchess:** We'll make sure Macey doll's Cammie up for tonight.

**Peacock:** Good idea Bex

**Duchess:** I know I'm full of ideas

**Anonymous:** Hey Mace did you finish your co ops report yet?

**Peacock:** Almost finished why you ask?

**Anonymous:** I don't really know…

**Peacock:** Ok then

_**GreekGod has signed on**_

**GreekGod:** Hey BritishBombshell

**Duchess:** Hey Grant, how was your second trip to the infirmary?

**GreekGod:** Just dandy thanks a lot Zach!

**BlackthorneBoy:** Anytime

**GreekGod:** Oh by the way Zach

**BlackthorneBoy:** What Grant?

**GreekGod:** Look behind you

**BlackthorneBoy:** Ok…

_**BlackthorneBoy has been disconnected**_

**Peacock:** Well that's not good

_**GreekGod has signed off**_

**Duchess:** You don't think?

**Peacock:** Thought Grant couldn't fight

**Duchess: **Oh Grant can you fight

_**Chameleon has signed on**_

**Chameleon:** Hey guys

**Duchess:** Hey

**Peacock:** Cams were going to doll you up tonight

**Chameleon:** why?

_Anonymous:_ Oh Hey Cam

**Peacock:** Just because…

**Chameleon:** ok then

**Anonymous:** Zachary finally learned how he's going to express his feelings for you.

**Chameleon:** Really *grins*

**Peacock:** Yep *pops the p*

**Duchess: **He just told us what he's going to say

**Anonymous:** HUGE PARAGRAPH

_**GreekGod has signed on**_

**Duchess:** Grant, what did you do to Zach?

**Chameleon:** Wait! Bex, what do you mean "Grant, what did you do to Zach?

**GreekGod:** Zach's in the infirmary . . .

**Peacock, Chameleon, Duchess, and Anonymous:** WHAT!

_**Chameleon, Peacock, and Duchess, has signed off REASON: GRANT YOU IDIOT!**_

**Anonymous:** Grant, never knew you had the fight in you

**GreekGod:** Well you get mad when mad when you get beat up twice in a row.

**Anonymous:** Well I'm going to go see Zach bye.

_**Anonymous has signed off**_

**GreekGod:** Maybe I should go see Zach too.

_**GreekGod has signed off**_

_**a/n i dont own gallegher girls series**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Gallagher Girls Series, Ally Carter does**

Chapter 4 The trip to the infirmary

Cammie's Pov.

Tears escaped my electric blue colored eyes as I started downwards at the bloody and bruised Blackthorne boy as he slept on one of the infirmary's white sheeted beds looking as innocent and harmless as he slept there.

I looked up at the nurse, "Do you know how long it will take until he wakes up?"

The Nurse started at me with a straight face, "Sorry Cammie dear but that's hard to say."

"Oh."

Behind me I heard the British voice of my best friend yelling and cursing at Grant "YOU ARE A MOTHER FUCKING BLOODY IDIOT GRANT! WHAT IF ZACH DOESN'T WAKE UP AND THEN CAMMIE WILL BE HEART BROKEN!"

I sighed as dropped my gaze down to look at Zach and whispered in his ear, "Please wake up Zach, I know your unconscious but please wake up, for me."

Macey patted my back."He's going to wake up; he knows how important he is to you and he knows that you are sitting right next to him waiting for him to wake up." Macey said quietly

"Cam, its dinner time; you coming or not?" Bex asked as she slapped and kicked Grant until he completely collapsed on the floor.

"No you guys go. I'll stay here and wait until Zach wakes up." I called

"Ok." Bex said

I heard their footsteps exit the infirmary and slowly closing the door behind them, leaving Zach and alone.

I kept my gaze on Zach's eye lids hoping that they would open soon so I could see him beautiful emerald green eyes. I gently held his hand and rested my head on his shoulder and whispered quietly in his ear, "Zach please wake up for me, I-I love you and you mean everything to me and I don't want to lose you."

More tears exploded out my eyes and I sat there in the chair next to Zach waiting for him to wake up, but as continued to cry harder and harder the more sleeper I had got. Before I knew it my eyes were closed and as drifted off to sleep

*Time skip*

"Gallagher Girl." I heard a quiet voice call me as I was beginning to wake up from a deep sleep.

"Gallagher Girl, wake up." I heard the voice again

My slowly fluttered open to find Zach's emerald eyes staring at me, "Zach?"I whispered, trying to see if it was really Zach and not some hallacsion that I was seeing

"Yes Gallagher Girl?"Zach said

I smiled at him and pulled Zach in too a hug,".Gosh. are you ok?" I asked him as I my arms clung to his back

"Just a little sore that's all."

"Do you know what time it is?" I yawned

"It's 7:35, we missed dinner." Zach sighed

"O."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked

"Yes Blackthorne Boy?" I started straight at his green eyes, waiting for him to answer.

"You know how you said for me to express my feelings too you?"Zach spoke slowly and his hand brushed a strand of my dirty blonde hair out of my face.

"Yeah."

"Well… I finally learned how to express my feelings so here they are." He said

"Cammie I have loved you ever since last year when I first met you on that mission to that mall/Museum, and when I heard we were going to Gallagher my heart skipped a beat, because I knew I would be seeing you, and now since Gallagher and Blackthorne have merged together I couldn't stop talking about you. How your smile brightens everyone's day or how your beautiful dirty blonde hair blows as you walk in the whispering wind or how you run when we are doing co ops excessive. I love you Cameron Ann Morgan I always have and I always will." Zach smirked

A Smile appeared on my face as I replayed Zach saying that to me in my mind.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Zach added

My smile grew bigger as he asked the one question I've always wanted to hear. I leaned in so that our lips were crashed together, "Does that answer your question?" I chuckled

He smirked and whispered in my ear," Yep."


	6. Chapter 6

Status:

GallagherGirl: Just brought Zach back from his small journey to the infirmary to his room.

BritishBombshell: Just finished fighting Grant

Miss-Alabama: Working on another extra credit project

VogueGirl: Studying

BlackthorneBoy: Just got back to my room

GreekGod: is aching in horrible pain

Hacker: Inviting some of Cammie's town friends on here

Anonymous: Chilling

Dman: Going to fuck with some prissy rich chicks

DeeDee-The-Adorable: at the library with Josh

Josh.A: Hanging out at the library with DeeDee

Previously . . . on A Chat Room with a side of Cilivilians

**GallagherGirl:** Well looks like everything is going all ok! Nothing can go wrong

**Miss_Alabama:** Haha oh Cammie

**BlackthorneBoy:** Gallagher Girl, you do know you could jinx yourself when you say that

**GallagherGirl:** Uh no

_**Dman has signed on**_

**Dman:** Hello rich girls

**GallagherGirl:** Oh great looks like I was wrong

GreekGod has signed on

BritishBombshell: Oh great, ok which one of you let the fagot on!

BlackthorneBoy: HAHA that was good timing Baxter

GreekGod: You think I'm a fagot British Bombshell? *Frowns*

Dman: Shut up rich girls

BritishBombshell: No Grant I meant that idiot who just said shut up rich girls

GreekGod: Ooohh Hey I remember that mother effin dick!

Josh.A: Yo Grant! If you haven't remembered that dick you're talking about is my best friend

BlackthorneBoy: No one gives a fucking hell Jimmy

GallagherGirl: haha he even said he was a dick while defending him

BritishBombshell: OMG he did!

Miss_Alabama: Maybe I should log off now…

GallagherGirl: Liz wait!

Miss_Alabama has signed off

BritishBombshell and GallagherGirl: aww Liz!

Dman: Oh there goes another prissy Gallagher Girl

DeeDee-The-Adorable: Dillian I don't think you should be saying that…

GallagherGirl: Excuse me? Did you just call my sister prissy?

Dman: What's it too you rich girl?

BlackthorneBoy: I wouldn't mess with her Fag

GreekGod: *Eats popcorn*

GallagherGirl: Ignores Dillian, oh hey Bex did you ever find my purse?

BritishBombshell: No I haven't sorry

GallagherGirl: oh

Dman: Aww little Gallagher Girl lost her purse. Did your Daddy buy you that purse? *Laughs evilly*

BritishBombshell: Oh shit

Josh.A: Dillian! I don't think this is the time to pull up "Daddy" stuff

GallagherGirl: *freezes*

BritishBombshell: Oh he's in deep shit now

DeeDee-The-Adorable: What do you mean Bex?

GallagherGirl: I can't agree more with you Josh, oh and while we are on this little "Daddy" subject… MY FATHER IS DEAD!

GreekGod: whipped

BritishBombshell: Grant you are dead!

DeeDee-The-Adorable: OMG! I'm so sorry Cammie

BlackthorneBoy: GallagherGirl

GallagherGirl: Zach, do me a favor and kick his ass

BritishBombshell: May I help too? *Shows off evil grin*

GallagherGirl: Yes

GreekGod: I'm guessing she's going to kill him first? Or is she going to kill me first?

Josh.A: Cammie, I'm so sorry to hear about your dad

BritishBombshell: IM GOING TO KILL HIM FIRST YOU BLOODY FUCKING IDIOT!

GallagherGirl: Oh and Dillian

Dman: What do you want father-less rich girl?

BlackthorneBoy: Ok that's it I'm going down to Roseville

GallagherGirl: You can burn in hell you sick mother fucking dick!

_**GallagherGirl has signed off**_

GreekGod: Whipped!

BritishBombshell: Shut up Grant, oh and Dillian your about to be dead in less than 1 minute and 25 seconds

Dman: Da fuck?

_**BlackthorneBoy and BritishBombshell have logged off**_

Josh.A: Dillian! I can't believe you would say something like that!

Dman: That little rich chick can die for all I care!

GreekGod: 4… 3…2…1

_**Dman has been disconnected**_

Josh.A: How did you?

GreekGod: I don't think I need to aswnser that

DeeDee-The-Adorable: We should go see if Dillian is ok

Josh.A: Sure…

_**DeeDee-The-Adorable and Josh.A has signed off**_

. . . To be Continued… Next Chapter


End file.
